Rob
Rob is the host of FruityTales alongside Harry, who is also his best friend. Bio In his initial appearance, he was trying to do his Martin Luther King Jr. speech to promote FruityTales, though interrupted by Harry. Rob and Harry later helped out Timmy Strawberry when he was scared of Frankenasparagus. They told him that he doesn't have to be afraid because Ghost is the biggest. He also narrated the stories of Flibber-o-Shoe, Doug and the Giant Lemon, John And The Bigger Wall!, King Jason and the Pony, The Ballad of Little Moe, A Snail’s Tale, Saint Patrick: A Story of Joyful Giving, Timocchio - The Little Boy That Woodn't, Snailrella and Lenny and the Lost Wedding. Personality Rob is usually the "straight man" in his partnership with Harry. He is described by Phillippe Vischer as his inner Mr. Rogers. Rob is calm and nice, though he does get annoyed at times, especially during the What Have We Learned song. He tries to keep things maintained and likes it consistence as it was. However, he gets frustrated when things don't go well, such as when he see what the of FruityTales might be if robots take over, and when he wanted to tell a story of Cosmo and his pet ape in A Snail’s Tale. Rob is often a deadpan snarker, and he doesn't like taking jokes seriously, especially from Harry and Azerty. He often has his moments where he's often out of character, and sometimes devious. Regardless, Rob is calm and very nice. Physical appearance and abilities Rob is a red apple. Over the years, his body took from being elastic to more Round-like consistency. Since FruityTales in the House, he gained blue eyes. Rob is known for working as a chemist and likes painting. Voice Actors *Philippe Vischer Trivia *Rob's favorite pastime is practicing his acceptance speech for the Nobel Peace Prize. *According to the official Marlin website, if he weren't an actor, he would've been a doctor, a teacher, or a guidance counselor. *In the qubo series, he is allergic to shellfish. *He was at one point going to be called Johnny. But Philippe Vischer thought that was too cute and he wanted to use bland names. *Rob is a rare fruit in the series because he is a apple. *Rob is voiced by Philippe Vischer, the creator of FruityTales. *People mistaken Rob to have a fever or that he's nervous because his shade of skin is "red." *Rob has never been a bad guy unless one counts Lyle the Kindly Pirate. *He is one of the few characters to go to jail. Despite this, he has been a sheriff a couple of times. *Rob's first appearance was in a short screen test called, "FruityTales Promo: Take 38", one year before Where's Ghost When I'm F-Fear? was released. In it he gives a speech on the kitchen countertop about why the world needs FruityTales, Harry also appears in the video where he's in the background looking for his Blue Plastic Lobster. The video however can't be found on any DVD, but can be told about by Philippe Vischer and Mark Nawrocki on the "John And The Bigger Wall" DVD commentary, and can be found on the 2004/2005 VHS of "Where's Ghost When I'm F-Fear?". *Rob, Moe and his parents are the only spheres in the show so far. Category:Characters